


Wet Lab

by shamusandstone (theleaveswant)



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Enemas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-18
Updated: 2009-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/shamusandstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elle and Gabriel have some fun in Mohinder's lab; sometimes snarky but mostly caring and tender enema story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Lab

Gabriel had scowled when he saw how picked over the lab was; whomever Pinehearst sent to clean up had been thorough. Still, he took the chance that the information he was looking for was still there, somewhere, leaving Elle to putter in the main room while he searched.

"Found it?" She called in answer to his crow of triumph.

"Got it." He returned smiling, folder in hand, then paused when he caught her perched on a bench filing her nails. She'd pulled one of Mohinder's lab-coats on over her clothes—no, wait. Her clothes were folded on a chair next to her knee; she'd pulled the lab-coat over her skin. He took a moment to enjoy the image before calling her on this strange behavior. "What are you doing?"

"They didn't do that great a job cleaning the place. There's still gobs of that ooky shit Momo was oozing in the corner over there. It's all dried out and hard like a booger on a dashboard. Gross."

"Very." Gabriel agreed. "You're doing what?"

"Those hints you've been dropping about fisting—don't think I haven't noticed. I've also noticed that you have enormous hands."

He smirked. "Well, you know what they say."

"No, I don't. Is it 'I'm not letting you stick your gorilla paw inside me unless I get to do it to you first'?"

"You're serious," Gabriel dropped the folder on a stool and crossed his arms.

"I am," she held up a hand, first admiring her manicure, then twisting her wrist to show it off. "Not that it's a perfect comparison."

"I'll think about it."

"Think fast. I want to do it now."

"Here?"

"Why not? Even if we never see old Fight Club again, wouldn't you cherish the memory? Besides, he's got everything we need: gloves, assorted lubricants, and most importantly," she held up a red plastic pouch with a long, looping neck, "Enema bags!"

Gabriel shook his head. "No. I don't want that."

Elle pouted. "Why not? Are you still afraid of your bum?"

"I was never—" he started indignantly, then fumed, knowing better than to reward her cheekiness with any emotional display. He glared at the floor until he was reasonably sure he could speak calmly. This little spree or whatever they were doing, their whole relationship, was based on trying to heal each other, to make each other whole, and they'd decided from the beginning that the first thing they needed to work on was telling the truth. "When I was a kid, sometimes when I was sick or disobedient, my mother used to—I didn't like it."

"Then I won't do it like she did!" Her eyes narrowed. "Unless you want me to?"

"Definitely not." He snarled and the stool with the folder skidded across the floor jerkily, as if he'd kicked it, but his leg never moved.

Elle sighed, relieved. "Good. You know parents squick me out. Come on, it'll be better for both of us if we clean you out first."

"Do you even know how to use that thing?"

"You mean have I given an enema before? Mmno, but I've received a few and I've seen it done. One of the doctors at Primatech used to dole them out like candy. They fired him but they still use them on prisoners sometimes. You'd have noticed if you stayed long enough." Something beeped on the bench behind her and she reached to turn it off. "Water's warm."

"Elle . . ." The sour note of discomfort in Gabriel's voice made Elle look up to catch him staring at the bag next to her hip as if he expected it to rise like an angry cobra and strike him in the face.

Elle sighed and hopped down from the bench, stepped towards him and took his hands in hers. She stared intently into his eyes. "I want you to know that when I say what I'm about to say, I mean it as a naked truth, and you know I'm a fan of naked. It's not a threat or blackmail, although I am a fan of those too. I'm not saying that we've already done things you wanted to so now it's my turn—even though I could—and I'm not saying that you have to do this or I'll withhold something else, though now that I think about it that could be a fun game. I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable, and I won't think you're cowardly or uptight if you really refuse to do it. I'm just telling you this because I think you're beautiful and I want us to have fun, and I think this is one way we could do that. Also I promise that if it's too painful or too scary or it reminds you of your mother and you want to stop, that's fine. I won't be mad, or at least I'll try my best not to. Are you ready?"

Gabriel quirked a smile at her solemnity.

"I want to stick my arm up your ass, and before I do I want to flush your colon with warm soapy water." She batted her eyelashes, waiting for his reply.

Gabriel was quiet for a long moment, looking seriously down at their joined hands. "Okay," he said finally, freeing one hand to poke her nose. "But only because you asked so nicely."

He almost retracted when she squealed with glee, but allowed her to lead him to the nest of spare towels and lab coats she'd constructed between the emergency shower and the bathroom door. He watched Elle gather her supplies and bring them over. He noted the flared nozzle of the enema bag, the thermometer on the side of the electric kettle, the bottles of water- and silicone-based lubes. "So you've never given one before but you think you'll enjoy that. Do you enjoy getting them?"

"Not when Dr. Creeper-peepers did it, but they had this pretty nurse replace him. I liked the ones she gave."

He raised an eyebrow. "Pretty nurse, you say? Should I be jealous?"

She smiled, a hand rising towards her throat, where he'd grabbed and choked her the last time she flirted with a gas station attendant. Not exactly a 'good' deed, he'd be the first to admit, but Gabriel was particularly proud of how he'd disposed of that one. "You should always be jealous."

"What do you want me to do?"

"First I want you to try and unwind while I help you undress."

He did as he was told, breathing deeply and slowly and allowing her to do most of the work. She stripped him to the skin, setting his folded clothes to the side as she went.

Elle had him lie on his back on the cushioned floor with his legs bent and spread apart, then knelt between them. "What are you doing?" he asked when she wrapped a hand around his penis.

She smiled mischievously and licked his scrotum. "Helping you to relax."

Gabriel frowned, certain that he was too stressed out to achieve an erection, but Elle was patient and proficient, and persisted until he was canting his hips to thrust up into her mouth. He tensed when he felt something probing around his anus, but it was just Elle's gloved and lubricated hand and after a moment of gentle circular rubbing she was able to push one slippery finger inside him.

She kept going with one hand around the base of his cock and the other teasing his ass until his breathing grew ragged in the way she'd learned meant that he was close to coming, and then withdrew her head, lips shining.

Gabriel whined, "but I'm not relaxed yet."

Elle laughed. "Relaxed enough. Now it's show time."

He made a face. This was the point of no return. He wasn't quite sure why he'd agreed to this, but he was too proud to change his mind now. At her direction he lowered his hips and drew his knees up to his armpits. She stroked his face with her bare hand, using the other to spread more lubricant in and around his hole, then held his cheeks apart and pushed the nozzle of the enema bag inside.

"Ready?" she asked. Another nod. She opened the valve. Gabriel tried to focus on breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth as water just a little warmer than blood started pouring into his body. Elle raised the bag a little higher and he flinched, feeling his intestines start to cramp at the sudden surge.

"Too fast," he said, and she closed the valve.

"Want to stop?"

Something inside, the little boy who cowered when his mother opened up the medicine cabinet, who feared making her angry almost as much as he feared never being special enough to make her happy, screamed 'yes'. Gabriel, who wanted to be good to prove that he could, who was trying to find his own good rather than following any of the scripts people kept handing him and who knew nothing with more certainty than that he couldn't do it without Elle, gritted his teeth and said "No. Keep going, just . . . slowly."

She lowered the bag and started again. He sighed, welcoming the warm pressure building in his abdomen.

When the bag was empty enough for her to hold it comfortably with one hand she laid the other beneath his navel. She grinned at how his belly swelled under her palm, pushing down gently to feel the resistance. She emptied the whole bag, beaming proudly, then closed the valve and set it on the floor. She left the flared nozzle in place to act as a plug.

"How do you feel?" Elle asked, and Gabriel allowed his eyes to flutter closed.

"Full." He felt himself smile. So full there was no room for hunger—for power, for answers, for revenge.

"Not sore at all?"

"No. It's not exactly comfortable, but," he squirmed on the floor, feeling the slow wobble of liquid sloshing in his guts, settling, stilling. The weight of an anchor. Contentment. "It's not awful either. Maybe it just takes getting used to."

She shed the glove and brushed a finger up his still mostly-hard cock. "Want me to suck you off?"

"Not right now." He was sure coming with this pressure on his prostate would be a memorable experience, but today was memorable enough already. For now he felt heavy, slow, and all he wanted was to rest. He unfolded his legs enough to set his feet back on the floor, then tugged Elle gently to lay down at his side. She kissed his forehead, then snuggled her face against his shoulder.

They lay quietly for several minutes, Elle's fingers skimming patterns over his taut drum belly, before the stretch in Gabriel's insides turned into an ache. She helped him to roll onto his side and push up on all fours, supporting him as he rose unsteadily to his feet. Together they hobbled to the bathroom door, holding the bag still attached like a tail so that it didn't drag on the ground.

"Want me to come in with you?"

"No, this part I can manage myself." Gabriel shut the door and headed for the toilet, settling himself over the bowl before carefully removing the hose. He gasped as the water drained out of him, surprised by how good it felt—a visceral release, not like coming, but still intensely cathartic, washing out all the poisons his advanced immune system couldn't touch.

When he was sure he was empty, he flushed the toilet and wrapped a towel around his waist. Elle was waiting for him in the terrycloth nest. "Ready for another one?"

"Not just yet," he said, kneeling in front of her and picking up a second, unused enema bag. "First I think it might be your turn."

Elle wrapped her arms around Gabriel's neck and kissed him wetly, then ran to refill the kettle.

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions anal &amp; vaginal fisting and choking. May contain either erotic or unpleasant humiliation, depending on your sensitivities. Takes place ~late volume 3, AU from 3x10. Thanks to stainofmylove for making my story more betterer.
> 
> References: enematips.com, _Different Loving_ (Brame, Brame and Jacobs 1993) and _On the Safe Edge_ (Jacques 1993).


End file.
